Como si no existiera
by nadiaMonster
Summary: Miénteme, como si no me diera cuenta... este y más son los pensamientos de Hermione cuando Harry no llega a su preparada cita, y ella que tenia una noticia importante que darle, lo que no sabia es que Harry tambien tenia algo que decirle


**Hola a todos! Bien, se supone que deberia estar actualizando o por lo menos escribiendo Bitersweet Memories, pero justo ahora estoy peleando con la señora inspiración que nada mas no se deja (?) por eso, aqui les vengo a dejar algo que es drama puro, disfruten la lectura... ya saben puro Harmony, aunque este no lo parezca**

**Desclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK, si Harry y Hermione fueran mios, les aseguro que la historia hubiera terminado taaan diferente...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Como si no existiera.<strong>

_Desilusióname, como si no importara_

Cada movimiento de aquellas manecillas de reloj significaban un nuevo desgarre en tu corazón, un nuevo dolor… era patético decir que ya te habías acostumbrado.

Aun así, aun sabiendo lo que pasaría, tenías la vaga y tonta esperanza de que él aun apareciera, no es que ese retraso de horas no te molestara, simplemente como decían "más vale tarde que nunca" ¿Cierto?

_Miénteme, como si no me diera cuenta_

Un suspiro escapa de tus labios mientras bajas la cabeza recargándola sobre tus manos para en segundos arruinar aquel peinado que tanto tiempo te había llevado en perfeccionar. Tu vista se pierde en la nada mientras una promesa vacía resuena en tu cabeza. Inconscientemente tu mano va hacia aquel papel que hasta hace unas horas había significado la dicha total, papel que era el motivo de aquella lujosa cena, cena que faltaba poco para arruinar por completo.

_Lastímame, como si no doliera_

Como si aquello fuera un plan malvado, las velas que te brindaban la única iluminación se apagaron dejándote en una total obscuridad, no haces nada para remediarlo, bien podías ponerte de pie limpiar aquella mesa e irte a acostar esperando el momento en el cual él por fin llegara, pero no lo hiciste, ni siquiera te moviste.

No sabrías decir cuánto fue el tiempo que te quedaste ahí sumida en esa oscuridad, tu cerebro reacciono hasta que escuchaste como esa puerta por fin se abrió.

Quisiste gritar, quisiste llorar, quisiste reclamarle, quisiste gritarle a la cara en modo de reclamo la noticia que le tenías, pero no hiciste nada, solo te quedaste ahí quieta sin moverte esperando a ser descubierta.

_Engáñame, como si no te amara_

Un interruptor fue suficiente para que aquel que tanto amabas y tanto daño te había hecho te descubriera, pudiste ver en su rostro la sorpresa al verte ahí, después la vergüenza al recordar que había olvidado su "insignificante" cita, ese término sabias era un poco exagerado ya que después de todo él te amaba y tú a él pero aun así estaría ese "algo" que siempre los alejaría.

Se acercó a ti con cuidado, con la disculpa en su mirada como siempre lo supiste solo con verlo "lo siento" y "no era mi intención" fue lo que sus ojos te gritaban, tú como siempre solo asentiste con la cabeza dispuesta a perdonarlo, de nuevo. De un momento a otro te tomo entre sus brazos levantándote de aquella bendita silla, te abrazo con fuerza enterrando su rostro en tu cuello mientras tú tomabas aquel papel arrugándolo con más fuerza. Fue entonces que el fantasma de una dicha antes sentida llego a ti, sintiendo estúpidamente feliz sonreíste abriste la boca para hablar y él hizo lo mismo.

— Necesito decirte algo.

Una pequeña sonrisa por parte de ambos al saberse tan unidos a tal grado de necesitar y decir lo mismo, con un movimiento de tu cabeza le indicas que él hable primero, la verdad era que dar aquella noticia te estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

— Debo volver.

Dos palabras, aquellas dos palabras bastaron para desmoronarte por completo, para derrumbar tu pequeño mundo de fantasía, sintiendo como algo se quebraba en tu interior te alejaste de aquel que tanto amor te había jurado y tanto te había prometido, viste en sus ojos el dolor, no podías negarlo, sabias que por mucho daño que te hiciera no era su intención pero tampoco su intención jamás había sido tomarte en serio, después de todo con ella las cosas eran simples, sencillas.

— Hermione…

— No digas nada.

— Pero debo explicarte que…

— ¡No Harry, no quiero saber nada!

Te dolía, no habías sentido dolor parecido en toda tu vida, ni siquiera en aquellos tiempos cuando los veías felizmente tomados de la mano presumiendo al mundo lo perfecto que era su mundo, mundo que según algunos, solo aquellos que conocían la historia habías llegado a arruinar, solo tú sabias no era así, porque después de todo, después de que, habían vivido por un tiempo un mundo de color, ahora la realidad aplastante llegaba a terminarlo todo.

Te alejaste de él y buscando apoyo te recargaste en aquella mesa, sosteniendo con fuerza aquel papel, aquel papel que él jamás vería.

— No quiero, pero debo… yo… yo… está embarazada.

Entrecerraste los ojos mientras tratabas de encontrarle la gracia a aquella declaración, no la encontraste, lo único que viste fue el plan malvado del destino que ante todo quería separarlos, porque tú lo conocías muy bien, sabias lo que él pensaba de la familia, sabias que jamás dejaría a un hijo suyo sin la imagen de un padre, lo sabias porque muchas veces habían hablado de eso, de su familia… familia que ahora no existiría jamás.

— Lo siento, yo... yo te amo pero… lo siento.

Lagrimas viajaron sin pena alguna por tus mejillas mientras tu corazón agonizante te exigía hablaras, pero tu consciencia te mandaba callar. Era cierto que podías decirlo todo, podías entregarle aquel papel y arruinar la felicidad que seguramente estaba sintiendo porque un hijo, era un hijo, pero no lo harías, era ahora al estar ahí en esa fría noche de enero que por fin entendiste lo que debiste entender hace tiempo, él no era para ti...

Habían luchado contra todo, contra todos pero el destino se empeñaba en separarlos, era tal vez una señal, sentiste como la resignación llego a ti, sonreíste un poco, te pusiste de pie y limpiaste aquellas lágrimas de tu rostro.

— Entiendo.

— Hermione…

Un último beso fue lo que le diste por respuesta, lo abrazaste con fuerza y sollozaste sobre su hombro para después, sintiendo como dejabas una parte de ti con él dar media vuelta y desaparecer de ahí.

Creíste escuchar cómo te llamaba, como te pedía no te fueras, pero lo ignoraste te concentraste el único lugar al que podías ir, al abrir los ojos una fría brisa golpeo tus mejillas, solo unas cuadras te separaban de la casa de tus padres, avanzaste con paso seguro sin poder evitar sentir aquel punzante dolor en tu pecho, a partir de ese día nada sería fácil, sabias que tenías que alejarte de ahí, no eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para convivir con aquellos amigos tuyos, ver como él formaba una familia con alguien más y solo sonreír como si aquello te hiciera la mujer más dichosa de todo el mundo, no eras tan masoquista.

Con miles de cosas en tu cabeza, llegaste al umbral de aquella conocida casa, tomaste aire profundamente y abriste aquel maltratado papel.

_Hermione Jane Granger  
>Prueba de embarazo, resultado: Positivo.<em>

Aquellas conocidas letras lograron que tu corazón diera un vuelco mientras las lágrimas bañaban de nuevo tu rostro, inconscientemente llevaste una mano a tu vientre, jurándole a aquel ser jamás dejarlo solo, jurando por él ser fuerte, porque si bien tu historia con aquel Harry terminaba ese día, siempre tendrías un recuerdo de su amor, su imposible amor… Y como buen amor secreto, ese que siempre tuvieron que esconder sabias que ustedes estaban destinados al exilio.

No te importaba

Limpiaste de nuevo tu rostro con la promesa de no llorar más, no más por él.

Abriste tu mano y aquel viento se llevó la única prueba de la existencia de tu bebé, era por eso que tenías que huir, escapar… porque tal vez no era justo, tal vez no era lo correcto pero por el bien común juraste que Harry jamás se enteraría de la existencia de aquel pequeño ser.

Suspiraste, diste un vistazo a aquel pedazo de papel que se alejaba para siempre de ti, así como tú lo harías con Harry. Un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta y segundos después tu adorada madre abrió, no le tuviste que decir nada, lo supo solo con verte, te abrazo fuertemente mientras tú llorabas de nuevo.

— Todo estará bien.

Asentiste, no sabías como, pero así sería… todo estaría bien…

— Lo sé, todo estará bien.

Entraste dejando en ese umbral una vida que jamás volverías a vivir, un pasado que tendrías que enterrar y sobre todo un amor que ante todo tendrías que aprender a dejar atrás.

_Olvídame, como si no existiera._

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Debo admitirlo, por cuestiones personales hubo un tiempo que solo escribia este genero y de este estilo pero bueno dejemos de lado mis traumas ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gusto? ¿Creen que merezco un review? Ya saben que son gratis y ayudan a mi pobre alma e inspiración a continuar escribiendo :B espero en verdad que les haya gustado, hasta la proxima :)<br>**


End file.
